


5 Big Macs to go Please, Sir

by IroningBoardSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Kyungsoo is a highschooler, M/M, Sehun is a Mc Donald's employee, tw: mentions rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroningBoardSoo/pseuds/IroningBoardSoo
Summary: Sehun is a broke college student working at Mc Donald's, counting the seconds until the end of his shift. When Doh Kyungsoo, a cute high school student walks in, Sehun thinks he has finally found the boy of his dreams. Sadly, he couldn't be more mistaken.





	5 Big Macs to go Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> read until the end lmao

It's 9:15 pm – just 45 minutes until closing time. To say that Sehun is feeling excited would be an understatement.

  
Don’t misunderstand, it’s not that Sehun doesn’t like his job -- it’s that he absolutely despises it. Working at a fast food restaurant isn’t exactly the most enjoyable thing in the world, but Sehun has to put up with it if he wants to get through college without going broke. Today, on a Saturday, Sehun has had an extremely long shift, lasting from 12 pm all the way until now, meaning he has to work for 10 long hours, which is extremely tiring. However, that’s not what bothers Sehun. The majority of Sehun’s agony is produced by one individual and one individual only, and that was the other employee he has the misfortune of having the same shift with – Jongin. He looks a few years older than him, but he treats him as though he’s an annoying little kid who doesn’t know how to do his job properly. Which is entirely untrue, since Sehun does much more work than him. Sehun isn’t sure if he ever unintentionally did something to the other male, or if he just has an unhappy life and wants to take out his misery on others, but he keeps on looking for ways to report Sehun for misconducts. Which is why Sehun has to be extremely careful in order to not do anything suspicious because before he even has a chance to try to explain, Jongin will be rushing to report it to their boss.

  
Therefore, it only makes sense that Sehun is dying for the clock to finally hit 10:00 so he can close the restaurant and get the hell out.

  
It’s not busy at this time, the workers are just busy cleaning up, which is nice because Jongin is in the kitchen washing dishes, far out of Sehun’s sight, so he doesn’t have to suffer the nauseous feeling he has whenever he’s within his presence. Sehun himself is busy cleaning the countertop with a cloth, smiling a bit when he sees the clock hit 9:30 pm.  
Just 30 minutes.

  
Sehun spends a moment looking down at his phone, examining the smooth expanse of the firm black cover. It’s not just any phone. It’s a brand-new iPhone 8: something Sehun ordered using months of his paycheck, which should’ve probably been used to contribute towards his college tuition, but Sehun long decided that having a cool-looking, new, expensive phone to flaunt to your friends is more important than lack of student debt and achieving financial stability.

  
Just at that moment, the door opens up and a short boy wearing a yellow hoodie walks in. He looks around the age of a high school student, and Sehun assumes that he’s probably around 4 years younger. The boy stops at the counter and looks up at the menu with pretty doe eyes, his thick eyebrows lifting as he considers what to buy.

  
He's cute, is the first thing that crosses Sehun’s mind when he sees him. Everything from his narrow shoulders, smaller frame, and pouty lips has grasped Sehun's attention.

  
“Could I have 5 big macs to go please, sir?” the boy asks in a smooth and almost angelic voice.

  
“Sure. That’ll be 25,000 won,” Sehun says with a small smile, watching as the boy puts his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out his wallet.

  
The boy opens the wilted wallet and looks inside, his cute face collapsing into a look of disappointment.

  
“Oh no,” he whimpers, his hand reaching up to rub at the nape of his neck.

  
Sehun raises his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

  
“I can’t believe it…” his voice quivers, eyes glossy and his lips wobbling.

  
“What’s wrong-” Sehun repeats but before he can say another word, the boy releases a loud sob and next thing Sehun knows, he’s covering his face with both hands and crying into it in a dreadfully loud manner.

  
Sehun panics, not knowing what to do seeing the boy unravel like this so quickly in front of him. Nevertheless, he has to admit he looks cute even whilst crying.

  
“I don’t have the money,” he wails, face scrunched up, “I’m going to starve.”

  
Sehun watches helplessly as the short customer stands before him with tears pouring down his cheeks. Thankfully the restaurant is empty, so he’s not disturbing anyone. Though Sehun does wish that someone, like maybe Jongin who pretends to be a smartass that does everything, could come out the kitchen and do something about this. Sehun scratches his head, trying to think of something he can do to help.

  
“No don’t worry… Maybe I could get you one burger on the house,” he suggests.

  
He expects the boy to stop crying, but it seems that the offer won’t suffice.

  
“But what about my family?” the boy asks between choked sobs.

  
Sehun blinks. “Your family?”

  
“Yes, no one could come. I’m the only one in my family capable of bringing food because my two brothers are too young and my mother is disabled and my dad has a terminal illness and my dog has leptospirosis,” the boy cries, “We haven’t eaten in so long…. We’re going to starve.”

  
Sehun stares with his mouth open, wondering how someone could be so misfortunate.

  
“What if… what if the house pays for it,” he says and purses his lips, trying to calculate in his head how much the total would be and whether or not he’ll be fired for it.  
If Jongin found out, he definitely would, because he would report it to the boss in a way that’ll make it seem like a wrongdoing, which is why he’ll make sure Jongin will know nothing about it.

  
“Really? You would do that for me?” the boy beams.

  
“I’m technically not supposed to do this,” Sehun explains, “But I’ll make you an exception.”

  
Suddenly the boy’s face lights up, his wet eyes curving as he smiles.

  
“That would be amazing,” he says as his tears disappear, “Thank you so much.”

  
“Sure, just wait here a few moments and I’ll bring your order. To go right?”

  
“Yes, to go,” he says.

  
Sehun smiles back, putting in the order. Whilst he waits for it to be prepared he looks at the boy, whose sitting at one of the tables silently. Sehun decides to make small talk.

  
“So, mind if I ask you your name?” he says as he takes a seat next to him.

  
The boy looks at him with his doe eyes and nods. “My name is Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you, sir.”

  
Sehun smiles at him and says, “Nice to meet you too Kyungsoo. I’m Sehun.”

  
Kyungsoo smiles back at him, making Sehun feel a little giddy inside.

  
“I’m really sorry about your living condition. I hope it gets better,” Sehun expresses his pity.

  
“It’s okay, don’t feel bad about it.”

  
“You’re so skinny though,” points at Sehun, looking down his small frame, “You must hardly eat anything.”

  
“I do eat enough I guess…” mumbles Kyungsoo, but then stops and grins, “Though if you want to add another burger to that batch then I won’t complain.”

  
Sehun laughs. “Maybe next time you come back here,” he says, hoping to get him to come back.

  
Kyungsoo grins, his lips forming a heart shape, looking so beautiful that Sehun swears it’s the most stunning thing he’s ever seen. Sehun scoots closer, already enchanted by Kyungsoo and wanting to get to know him more. He doesn’t know why he’s so captivated; he’s gay but it isn’t often that he falls for boys. Then again, Sehun usually didn’t meet any boys as sweet and pretty as Kyungsoo.

  
Before he can think and stop himself, he blurts out, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

  
Kyungsoo purses his lips and looks down, not looking as surprised as he should for such an intruding question. Perhaps he’s used to this.  
“No. Wouldn’t want one anyway.”

  
“Why?” Sehun promptly asks, hopeful.

  
“Because I like men.” Kyungsoo smiles as he looks up at Sehun, innocent eyes peering from under his thick lashes. “Especially older ones.”

  
Sehun’s heart starts beating faster, though, from the way Kyungsoo’s looking at him, he’s surprised it didn’t just stop working altogether.

  
“Kyungsoo…” Sehun says as he examines his round face, “You’re cute.”

  
Kyungsoo looks down at his lap coyly. “Thank you, sir.”

  
“Don’t call me sir, call me Sehun,” he says, though he can’t deny that he likes the way the word sir sounds from Kyungsoo’s lips.

  
Someone from the kitchen calls Sehun over, making him sigh as he gets up knowing that Kyungsoo’s order is ready and that he has to leave now. He goes and grabs his bag of food and comes back, placing it on the table where Kyungsoo’s sitting.

  
Kyungsoo takes a hold of it and stands, however just as Kyungsoo’s about to leave, Sehun grabs hold of his arm and pulls him back.

  
“Wait.”

  
Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder, eyes wide as they make contact with Sehun’s.

  
“Could we exchange numbers?” Sehun can’t believe he just asked a random stranger for his number. Doing things like that just wasn’t his style; usually, he’s the one approached. But this time, he just can’t help it.

  
Sehun hands his phone to him, hoping that the new edition will impress Kyungsoo. In return, Kyungsoo hands his phone over to him. Sehun scrunches his eyebrows as he acknowledges that his is a Samsung Galaxy S8, which is a fairly new phone too. He wonders how he managed to buy something so expensive despite being poor. Perhaps it was just a gift.

  
Sehun taps his number into his phone, smiling as he types his contact name as “Sehun (aka the sexy guy from Mc Donald’s)”.

  
However, just as he’s about to press save, something pops up at the top of the phone screen.

  
You done _yet?_

  
It’s a notification; a message. Sehun’s eyes widen as he reads the words displayed before they quickly disappear.

  
_We’re waiting outside_

  
And another.

  
_I hope the story you made up wasn’t too_ sappy _lol_

  
Kyungsoo, whose finished putting his number in, looks at Sehun and notices the shocked expression on his face. Wondering what could be the reason, Kyungsoo peers over at his phone screen eyes widening in response to the message displayed on the screen.  
  


Sehun’s hand, which is currently shaking, almost drops the phone as everything slowly registers in his mind.

  
“Shit,” Kyungsoo swears under his breath, knowing well that Sehun has put two and two together.

  
Suddenly, Kyungsoo grabs his phone from Sehun’s grasp. Before Sehun has the chance to react, Kyungsoo is running towards the door, both his phone and Sehun’s in his back pocket along with the plastic bag full of burgers. Just as he reaches the door, Sehun catches up to him, grabbing onto his forearm and pulling him back so he almost stumbles into a chair. Kyungsoo groans and pulls himself off Sehun, but Sehun immediately latches himself onto him again, this time pushing him into a dining table, his body crashing against it and almost toppling over amongst impact. Kyungsoo gets up, his eyes ablaze and teeth gritting, he throws his arm back before landing a punch on Sehun’s right cheek, causing his head to swing to the side as he yells profanities. As Sehun faces a moment of disorientation, Kyungsoo uses this as his chance to run out again, twisting around the metal railing that are used to align order lines. However, Sehun wasn’t prepared to let Kyungsoo get away with 5 free burgers and with his expensive iPhone 8 in his pocket; he quickly catches up behind him and slams his body into the railing, making him wail out in pain as he’s crushed between the hard metal and Sehun’s broad body.

  
“You little brat. You lie for a few free burgers and even try to take my phone with you?” he grunts as he roughly holds him into place, his hearing reduced to the sounds of the thumping of his heart.

  
Kyungsoo breaks into tears, similar to how he did earlier. He cries loudly, wailing and screeching as he tries with fail to free himself.

  
At this point, Jongin has heard the sounds of the commotion and has come out the kitchen to see what’s happening. He’s on the phone, and Sehun thinks he’s calling the police to get Kyungsoo arrested. But Sehun’s focused on getting his phone back, as he pries his hand into Kyungsoo’s back pocket.

  
“Help!” Kyungsoo screams, “Rape!”

  
Sehun furrows his brows angrily. “What? What are you talking about? Stop faking tears, no one’s going to believe you,” he growls into Kyungsoo’s ear, “My coworker is calling the police right now. You’re done for.”

  
Sehun realizes he’s gotten the wrong pocket, so his hand slips into the right one as Kyungsoo continues to wail.

  
“Sir, I’ve been telling you this entire time that he’s trouble. Just look at the picture I sent you of him molesting one of our customers right inside the store.”

  
Sehun’s heart suddenly stops beating as he looks up. His eyes meet with Jongin’s, as he furiously speaks into the phone. He suddenly acknowledges how the situation looks: him pinning a smaller boy underneath him with his hands searching his back pockets as he’s crying. Flabbergasted, Sehun thinks that if Jongin really assumed he’s abusing the boy then he’d first actually do something to stop him before calling his boss.

  
“Yes, I agree. Firing him is a splendid idea.”

  
Sehun pulls back, arms hanging limply at his sides. The moment he does so, Kyungsoo ducks underneath the railing and is shooting out the door, out into the streets, off far away probably to feed his friends and his imaginary dog with leptospirosis.

  
“Oh fuck,” Sehun swears under his breath as he slumps against the cold, hard railing in defeat.

  
There goes his iPhone 8 and his job.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW YALL KNOW WHY I DIDNT WANT TO POST THIS FIC LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS im so sorry to everyone who read this please don't sue me i have children to feed (actually no i dont but i, like sehun, am a broke college student ok)  
> btw please leave a comment give me constructive criticism im in desperate need for it


End file.
